User blog:Alex007X/The Daily Hitman - Templates
Hello 47, this Diana from the Agency artwork for visual aesthetics]] Hello, everyone! Alex007X here again. These past weeks have been very great to the community. We are proud to announce that we have affiliated with other Wikia gaming wikis and also Hitman Aslum, a Polish Hitman fan site. Read on! Community updates Affiliation with other wikis ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- :Articles of interest: Template:Affiliates Starting from February 12, a new section, Affiliates, appeared in the Hitman Wiki main page (you might not notice it since it is placed below news section). The truth is, we are affiliated with three other Wikia gaming wikis, which are The Elder Scrolls, Prototype and Red Faction wiki. Additionally, three others has joined the list. They are Assassin's Creed, inFamous and Uncharted. Welcome to the Hitman Wiki :) Now, for the trivia :D. For some reasons, all wikis (including Hitman Wiki, but excluding Uncharted Wiki) are related in some ways, such as some staff members of each wiki are also staff members in Assassin Creed Wiki (staff's page). Here they are (in alphabetical order): * Amnestyyy, bureaucrat of the Hitman Wiki. * Elchzard, bureaucrat of The Elder Scrolls Wiki and also moderator of the Red Faction Wiki. * Master Sima Yi, admin of the Red Faction Wiki. * Vatsa1708, bureaucrat of the Prototype Wiki. * War Clown, bureaucrat of the inFamous Wiki. Plus, all of them (excluding War Clown) have contributed to Hitman Wiki :D Affiliation with Hitman Asylum :Article of interest: Hitman Asylum As the result of some things happened last week, we are now affiliated with Hitman Asylum. What come out of that affiliation are the Information template and permission to use Hitman Asylum's images. Thanks to Rafał Klimczak a.k.a User:Third-affliction, the author of the site. New templates :Articles of interest: Information, InfoboxCharacter and InfoboxMission Another magic 3 numbers :), our wiki has got 3 new templates to use. The first one is of course the aforementioned Information template for image sourcing & attribution. The last two ones are InfoboxCharacter and InfoboxMission for use in character and mission pages, respectively. Those are created to replace the old normal red infobox used in almost every pages, that, although seemingly good, but when we need to edit only the infobox, we have to edit every pages that contain it (think of it like HTML formatting before CSS). Uneffective isn't it? So, with the introduction of the 3 templates, we hope that you use them effectively. Here are the details: * Use Information template in File mainspace (image pages), such as this one File:RugerMP9.jpg and File:Mei1.jpg. Information on how to use it is written in the previous blog post. * Guides to use InfoboxCharacter and InfoboxMission are available in their respective pages. Community projects :Article of interest: Community Project Portal It is a feature first brought to work on December last year, but we feel it is worth mentioning that some projects are still open for volunteers, such as "Behind the Scenes" (one person more), "Wise guys" (2 more) and "Plotting & Scheming" (1 more). If you are interested, read the description and then sign your name. Additionally, if you have some ideas, feel free to share it on the Jorrvaskr or on the comment below. Thanks. Recruitment notice :Article of interest: User blog:Alex007X/Hitman Wiki - Staff Blog (Jan 2012)#Recruitment Notice The Hitman Wiki is recruiting! With some changes to the staff board this month, we would like to promote 2 contributors, who have proven their dedication to the community, to moderators. To fulfill this requirement, you need to contribute to the wiki (quality over quantity, of course). Some of possible ways to help are: * Expanding stub articles. * Taking photos and put them in pages that need quality images * Thought there is grammatical errors or typos? Feel free to fix them. * Did we have missing information? You can add them. * You can also participate in Wiki projects mentioned in the above section. We hope you can join us in building this community to become a better place. Message from the bureaucrat Hello everyone, Nesty here. I'm not supposed to be writing here, as it is Alex' project, but I'll simply ignore that and put my message here anyways. I just want to say that, though I'm proud of every contributor on this wiki, I'm especially proud of both Kaloneous and Alex, who both work on the wiki everyday, communicate with each other a lot and have been implementing new ideas left and right. I think they deserve a little praise for this, which is the reason I'm writing this little piece of text. I'd love to be able to do more to praise them, but sadly I cannot. So there you have it: good job guys! Hitman Updates ''Hitman: Absolution'' release date :Article of interest: [http://bit.ly/xybDta Best Buy - ''Hitman: Absolution search] (link shortened)'' Agent 47, our favorite stealth Hitman, has never had his presence known to anyone else. But, strangely enough, Best Buy managed to alert others of the bald assassin's coming. Best Buy, like the name suggest, is a online shopping website similar to Amazon. Thus, like other shops that sell video games, it also tells its customers the release date, which now befalls on the Hitman: Absolution. However, it is interesting to note that no credible source has mentioned a precise date when Absolution will be released, that is until now. Best Buy stated that it will available on May 1, 2012 on the PS3 and Xbox 360 storefront, but nothing on the Windows (instead, it shows "pre-order"). Feel free to speculate that Windows gamers will get it delayed than the consoles counterpart, but it is unofficial in nature, so stay tuned. Credits to Kaloenous for alerting us. ''Hitman: Absolution'' video interviews :Article of interest: 'Orphanage' Video Coverage Barcode Society has released another weblog, this time specifically to round-up video interviews about Rosewood Orphanage event. The videos include features by IGN, Gamespot, Gametrailers, Official PlayStation Magazine and Official Xbox Magazine. The International Contract Agency Files :Article of interest: Diana Burnwood ICA File Trailer A series of Hitman: Absolution video trailers just started on February 21 with the release of a trailer detailing Diana Burnwood, 47's handler and the only main character we know little about. It shed light on her past, in addition to telling a bit about her involvement in the new game. Attached on the same page is a video interview with Marsha Thomason, the new voice actor of Diana. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' available on GOG :Article of interest: New Release: Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Hitman 2: Silent Assassin is now available on GOG for $9.99. By buying it from GOG, you will also get some free stuffs such as manual, wallpapers and avatars. This is your chance if you miss it or just want to relive your experince playing it. Credits to Alex007X for the intel. Closing words Thanks for reading. We hope the affiliates program will help us in building this community. By the way, if you missed "Achievements Unlocked" section, I intentionally do not include it, because of the difficulty in tracking the achievements, particularly, due to feature not showing them. Well, that's all, thank you for reading. See you next blog. Alex007X[Talk Page] Category:Blog posts Category:News